Failure to Communicate
by DreamStoryWeaver
Summary: This is a crossover between the Mighty Ducks and the Teen Titans. Beast Boy has a serious case of stretch throat and the only cure is a rare fruit that grows in the jungles of Africa. Where he runs into Nosedive, as the Mighty Duck were visiting.


5-21-04Mory Rodriguez

**Mighty Ducks & Teen Titans**

**in**

**"Failure to Communicate"**

_**{**This is a crossover between the Mighty Ducks and the Teen Titans. Beast Boy has a serious case of stretch throat and the only cure is a rare fruit that grows in the jungles of Africa. Beast Boy runs into Nosedive who, along with the other ducks, was doing a publicity stunt but snuck away to explore the jungle. Together they set off to find fruit but Nosedive gets captured by the Suarians. Can Beast Boy tell the other ducks what had happened without his voice? To find out, read on.**}**_

Africa, the land of the blazing sun, the home of the lions and the African elephants. To the northwest in the small village near the bay we find the Mighty Ducks in a photo-shoot with the natives and their children. Their money-loving manager Phil was doing what he did best during these public display, talking on his cell phone and beaming with joy at all the attention they were getting. He could practically smell all the money they would make; not to mention the huge popularity boost.

"Phil! Aren't we done yet?!" Nosedive whined. He had nothing against the kids who wanted to take pitchers but he was tiered of standing around and wanted really badly to go and explore. "I'm hot, tired, hungry and I'm getting board!" However, Phil disregards the teen's complaint and continued to talk with whoever it was on the other line. Desperate, Nosedive then turned to his brother with pleading eyes. "It's been almost four hours Wing. Can't we at least get something to eat?"

Wildwing was getting pretty tired and hungry as well and so were the other ducks but he wasn't sure if they could leave just yet. Then, after his little brother's stomach growled loud enough to be heard, Wing decided that enough was enough.

"Alright break time. Danny, could you please tell the locals that we'll be back after lunch?" Wing asked their guide and translator.

"Sure thing Mr. Flashblade." Danny quickly explained the situation to the crowd and with smiling faces the people moved out of the way.

Meanwhile as the ducks were leaving, there came a slight rumble from the water and up from the depths came a strange looking submarine. It came to a stop at the docks and soon five figures made there way up to the walkway. Two of them were young teenage girls. One wore a dark blue cloak and hood while to other had orange skin and long dark pink hair and a strange two-piece outfit with long boots. The other three were boys; the biggest one seemed to be half robot, the shortest was green, with pointed ears and had a small fang that stuck out of his mouth and the third wore a red and black costume with green gloves, a mask and a black and yellow cape.

"Have we reached the location we have desire to locate?" Starfire asked her friends; when they were all on the docking's walkway.

"Yep this is the place." Replied her robotic friend, Cyborg. "According to the info I found on the web, we should find that Guawvo fruit around here."

"And the sooner we find it, the sooner we can cure Beast Boy. All those animal noises starting to give me a headache." Robin replied giving the young green changeling a side-glance.

The green boy looked back at the boy wonder with a sheepish grin, making a baaing sound as he did so. Beast Boy had caught some kind a weird laryngitis virus that caused him to lose his voice. He had absolutely no way of talking to the other Titans; it didn't effect his ability to shape-shift, but the only the sounds he could make were animal sounds. Even in his human form every time he opened his mouth to try and say something he wound up barking or croaking or whatever. It was probably so due to the fact that animals don't get sick as often as people and with Beast Boy being half animal it probably caused a conflict in his body.

The other Titans didn't give it much thought at first thinking it'd fix itself after a while. Plus they thought it was kind of funny; but when B.B. started getting upset enough to cry out like a baby blue whale, _believe it, that's very loud up close_, they were determined to help him out. First, they had to determine how he could communicate with them. The answer was kind of obvious; if he was annoyed he'd growl, if he was happy he whistle or purred, if he was angry he'd growled loudly, snarl, or roared and so on. Then it was a matter of going on the web and researching. It turns out what could cure their green friend was an extremely rare fruit that grew in Africa.

"First thing we need to do is ask around to see if anyone knows where to find the fruit." Robin said to the others. "Lets spread out. Cyborg, you and Raven take the left. Starfire and I'll take the right."

The young heroes were about to dispatch when they heard what sounded like a small dog yapping at them. They turned to see Beast Boy slightly whimpering at them with a questioning look. Robin hadn't assigned him anything.

"Sorry Beast Boy. You better stay with the T-ship." Robin said it as if he were talking to a puppy that wanted to follow him home.

"Yeah man, we can't have ya'll croaking for directions or something." Cyborg joked. He couldn't help it. Ever since his little green friend lost his voice Cy has been messing with him with the whole 'What's that boy? Timmy's in the well?' routine.

Beast Boy wasn't happy with this and made it clear by lowering his ears, widening his eyes and glancing off to the side like he would cry at any moment and making sad puppy noises. Starfire couldn't resist the urge to comfort her green friend. She went over and cuddled his head and petted his hair. He could always get her attention this way.

"Oh, do not despair Beast Boy. We will not be gone long. And we will come to get you when we find the location to the cure. I promise we will sooth your pain and return to you your voice." She finished was a light hug to reassure the changeling, earning her a purring sound from the green boy.

"A-ham." Robin cleared his throat to gain the two's attention. "Come on Star let's go." Said the Boy Wonder; inwardly glad that the Tamaranean had stopped the hugging.

The four Titans split up and went off to find some answers; leaving Beast Boy alone by the docks. With nothing to do he sat down and drew in the dirt with his finger. He soon became tired of that and pulled out a strange looking toy. It looked like a giant egg; that is until he pressed the little red button on top. It started playing the Teen Titan theme song as it opened and the little holograph projector made a floating screen showing each of the Titians in a battle pose or using their powers and abilities. Cyborg had made it for him for the anniversary of their friendship and startup as the Titans. When it finished he sighed and put it away again. He hated the whole voiceless thing, hated sitting around doing nothing, and above all that he was already board. Maybe he could just look around in the market place; anything was better than just waiting. So with that in mind he left a note in the dirt, stood up, pats off the dust from his pants and walks off.

******

Meanwhile, in a small African restaurant, the Mighty Duck were trying out some of the native dishes and chatting about any old thing. Nosedive was practically inhaling the fruit paste he was given, declaring that it was the best thing he ever had and told Danny that he gave the chief his highest complements.

"Kid ya gonna drown there. Take it easy." Duke warned the teen; although he too was gobbling down his own food in huge bites. _What can I tell ya; they were starving._

Just then Phil had entered the restaurant. He wasn't too happy that his ducks had left the shooting without telling him. Truth was they did, but as always he was on the phone.

"There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you." Replied their out-of-breath manager.

"We got hungry so we decided to take a break and eat." Wildwing explained.

"Oh, Gee I wonder who gave you the idea to ditch your lovable manager." Phil sarcastically asked looking down at Nosedive, who offered a sheepish grin in return. "Okay then, I might as well order something but when everyone is finished we're going back to the photo shoot."

The ducks moaned in agreement and went back to eating. Nosedive on the other hand didn't feel like doing any more public appearances. With the way Phil was handling things he'd would never get to explore the near by jungle. He had to think of a way out and fast.

"Hey Wing I've got a problem." Said the blonde teen; suddenly inspired.

Wildwing turned and gave his brother his full attention. "What is it baby bro?"

"Well… I need to use the little duckling's room. But I'm afraid to ask because I'm scared Slave Driver Phil's gonna crack the whip on me." the teen replied while holding his legs together and slightly hoping in his seat. "What should I do?"

Duke snorted nearly getting whatever he was drinking to go up his nose. The other ducks were trying to hold their laughs down as well. Phil glared at the teen and Nosedive shrank away making it look like what he motioned was true.

Wildwing chuckled. The whole scene was just too funny. "Go ahead Dive. If he tries anything I'll jump'em." He joked.

"Thanks bro. You're a lifesaver." The younger brother said as he stood and headed for the restrooms.

Now Duke could tell that the boy didn't really have to go. He went earlier before they ordered. Duke had gone after him; he knew there was a small window in there that the kid could easily squeeze through. But for the love of the boy he stayed quiet; besides he wanted to see how Phil would react to the kids disappearing act.

Nosedive made it to the restroom door and reached for the handle. He stopped short feeling that he was being watched and turned to see that Duke was looking at him. The others didn't notice the ex-thief winking the cybernetic eye in his eye patch at the teen; his way of saying 'Good luck'. Nosedive smiled and winked back. He could tell Duke was enjoying the 'great escape' he was about to pull. And sure enough, when the blonde duck entered the small room there was the window. He stood on the toilet to reach it better as he loosened the screen. Once that was out of the way, he made sure nobody was around to see him and grabbed the sides of the window and squeezed through the hole. Once outside, he dusted off his clothes and went down the street.

*****

The Market Place

The market place was crowed. All around there were people buying, selling, trading; kids were playing and running around laughing. Beast Boy looked on at all the items that were for sell; mostly looking at the shiny bead jewelry. He didn't know why but sometimes he just likes to look at shiny objects; must be the bird in him. Though the local thought it strange that he was green it didn't stop them from trying to sell their products to him. Whenever someone would offer to sell him something he smiled politely and shook his head. Its not that he didn't understand what they were saying or anything; on the contrary his could easily make out the words of the language since he lived in Africa before, he just didn't want to end up scaring the people by trumpeting like an elephant or something along those lines. Just then he noticed a stand that was selling some items from over seas; when Beast Boy got close he noticed that some of the items were pitchers, posters and toys of him and the other Titans. He hadn't truly realized how worldly popular they became since they started the whole crime fighting deal.

Just then a small boy about seven-years-old turned and bumped into him. The boy looked up as he apologizes to the person he bumped into only to find himself staring in disbelief at the green teenager. Beast Boy had held up his hand and smile in a 'no harm done' fashion in responds to the boy's apology. He was about to continue walking when the boy spoke to him again in a questioning tone. Roughly translated the boy asked if he was one of the Titans. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to one side; he knew what the boy asked but knew he couldn't respond so he decided to play dumb and act as if he didn't understand the language. Again the boy spoke in the same tone only this time he took out the poster he just bought and pointed to Beast Boy's pitcher. The green shape-shifter couldn't help but smile and nodded confirming that the boy was talking to one of the Teen Titans. Right there on the spot the boy pulled out a pen and indicated what he wanted; an autograph. He asked out loud and caught the attention of the people around him; now there was a small crowd of little kids and some teens gathering around the green boy; hiding him from sight.

*****

Nosedive was fascinated by the crafts, and other hand-made items at one of the stands in the large market. He watched silently as this one woman was weaving a rug right there on the street. Her ten-year-old daughter was sewing a little doll together, or at least she would be if she hadn't stopped to look at the blonde duck, which was watching her small hands with interest. Nosedive was surprised when she offered him the doll and needle; he didn't understand what she wanted. The girl made two more stitches and again offered the doll. It was then Nosedive realized she wanted him to finish it. Not wanting to discourage her he took the doll and needle. He was about to make a stitch but stopped short and looked at the girl as if asking if this was the right way to do it. The child smiled and put her hands over his and moved them in the right pattern. A crowed had gathered to see the Mighty Duck being taught how to sew a doll; even the girls mother stopped her weaving to watch.

The blonde teen didn't notice the crowd; he was too busy following the girl's hand movements as they helped his hands sew the small doll's head on straight. The natives were proud as peacocks; they felt honored that this young duck so interested in their way of life. Some tourists who were passing by saw what was going on and took pitchers of the scene; that was when Nosedive finished the doll and noticed all the attention he was getting. He couldn't help but think '_well now this stand gonna be pretty popular for a while_' he figured he better leave before the local press came and bother the little girl and her mother. He stood and turned but stopped when he felt a small hand caught his. He turned and knelt down so the he and the girl were at the same eye level. She blushed and handed him the doll. That caught him off guard; he pointed to himself as if to say 'for me?' and the girl nodded shyly. Nosedive took the doll and looked down at it, tracing the stitches around the neck; he held it to his chest with one hand and with his free arm gave the girl a hug. That sent the camera going again and they kept going when he took off his jacket with the Mighty Duck logo on it and handed it to her as a gift. She so surprised she didn't move so the blonde duck nodded and waited until she took the jacket. With that he stood up waved good bye and left; never noticing the second crowd near by or the green boy in the middle of it all.

*****

Beast Boy had never been the center of attention like this before. It was cool and frightening at the same time. After signing the little boy's poster he had been handed other items to sign or was asked to take a pitcher with some of the kids. Some of the native teenagers wanted to know if the other Titans were around and indicated it with posters or gestures. To this Beast Boy would nod indicating that they were there in the village but also made it clear that he didn't know where they were at the moment. He had been turned around so many times that he didn't notice a giant blonde duck walking pass the crowed. The tourists, who have been taking pitchers at the crafts stand, also came to see the green changeling. Needless to say they were having a great vacation. By this time Beast Boy figured he'd better get back to the sub before the other Titans get back. When he turned and was about to leaves he heard some sad groans coming from the younger kids around him. He looked back at them wondering what was wrong. The kids didn't know how to tell him what they wanted because they thought he wouldn't understand what they were saying.

Then the same little boy he met earlier stepped out; he had a plan. He held small action figure that had belonged to his older brother and pointed at it. Beast Boy nodded to show that he can see that the figure was himself but still tilted his head to one side in a questioning manner. The little boy opened the toy's chest; it was one of those toys that could be transformed into something else, in this case from a toy Beast Boy to a green wolf. The children wanted to see him use his powers. B.B. had to hold his breath to keep from laughing out loud; he nodded to the kids and got them to cheer. And right before their eyes he changed into different animals; a dog, a cat, a baby elephant, a tiger, and a few tropical birds. When he was finished he was met with applauds and camera flashes.

He bowed a few times and turned to leave, but again was stopped by the same boy. The child held up a native looking necklace to the changeling with a smile. Beast Boy was taken back by the gift; it was a glossy rock in the shape of a lion's head. He took the gift, looking down at it then back to the boy who only smiled at the green Titan. The shape-shifter blushed and places the necklace around his neck; then to the boy's surprised pulled out the same egg shaped toy he had played with earlier. He handed it to the boy and pointed to the button; watching as the child's eyes grew in wonder when he activated it. Beast Boy waved and left the boy with his new treasure. The boy was so happy he raced to the craft stand where his mother and older sister were selling their handmade craft to show and tell.

'_Hmm, it sure feels good to meet new friends.'_ thought the green changeling unknown to him that a certain blonde alien duck was thinking the exact same thing.

*****

Docking Bay

The green Teen Titan made his way back to the sub only to find that someone was already there, looking down at it. His back was turned towards the shape-sifter so he couldn't see who it was. The person was tall, slime with blonde hair that reaches to his/her shoulders and was wearing a jersey with jeans and white sneakers.

'_Obviously a hockey fan.'_ Beast Boy thought noticing the logo on the jersey. _'The Mighty Ducks? Dude, this is where I wish I could talk. That's my favorite team.' _

Nosedive stood on the walkway for a while looking down at the strange looking boat he found. He was pretty sure it was a boat of some kind but it looked like something out a comic book he read. At first glance it looked like something Tanya could have built but the coloring and shape were way different. As he bent down a bit to take a closer look, he heard someone walking up behind him. At first he thought it was Phil and the others and froze. He glanced over at a pair of purple shoes and breathed sigh or relief; he knew no one on the team wore purple shoes. He turned his head to see who it was and became surprised to see a boy with a green face.

*****

Beast Boy wasn't sure how this person would react when they realized they were looking at the Titans' T-sub. For that matter how he would explain to them why they were here in the first place, but all that was forgotten when the person turned around and looked at him. He had seen some strange things before but never in his life had he expected to be looking a duck. And not just any duck but one of the Mighty Ducks from the hockey team.

*****

Nosedive stood up very slowly and continued to stare at the green boy. His features were very familiar; like he'd seen him before. He turned his head toward the strange boat and then back to the boy. He was sure he'd seen him before. Just then there was a scream coming from the market. The two teens turned in its direction and saw a net load of crates were about to crush two small children. Nosedive took off running towards them at top speed; activating his armor as he did so. He activated his skates and boosters rockets and made it to the kids, but there was no time to jump out of the way, so he covered them and braced for impacted. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and turned. A huge green T-rex was holding on to the net with its teeth. It had caught the load with barely a foot to spare. The dumbfounded duck stared in shock still holding the children. He heard a woman call and caught his attention; it was the children's mother. He picked them up and skated towards her as the huge dinosaur lowered the heavy load to the ground. Nosedive turned his attention back to the giant lizard only to find himself gawking as it started to shrink and change into the boy he met on the walkway. Now he remembered where he'd seen him. It was on a television report of a group of young teens with superpowers.

"Holy hockey sticks! You're one of those guys from the TV aren't you? The kid crime fighters?" the alien duck asked.

The green boy smiled and nodded to him. "Man this is so cool! I'm a bit of a crime fighter myself." Nosedive said as he materialized back into his casual clothes. "I'm Nosedive Flashblade of the Mighty Ducks. And you would be?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to answer but closed it again when he remembered his voice was gone. So instead he dug his heel in the dirt and spelled out his name. Nosedive watched him as the letters formed.

"B-e-a-s-t B-o-y. Beast Boy? Cool. But what's up with the writing? Can't ya talk?" the duck asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Beast Boy nodded but made a gesture at his throat. He tensed his fingers to make a clawing gesture in front of his skin. Nosedive stared at him for a minute before answering.

"Um… something's …wrong with your throat?" the duck's questioned was answered with a nod. "Is it sore?" and again the changeling nodded. "Can't say a word huh? Well that's alright, I'm pretty good at charades. So, what brings you here?"

The green boy thought for a moment and drew a pitcher in the dirt and pointed to his throat again. Nosedive looked at the drawing; it looked like an oval with vertical lines running down it.

"Umm, okay let me see. Whatever that thing is… it's… suppose to help your sore throat right?" the blonde duck nearly jumped out of his feathers when his new friend barked like a content dog. Realizing what he'd done Beast Boy covered his mouth with his hands and blushed. "Ha-ha-ha. C-cool you can make animal sounds." Chuckled the duck. "Whoa, hey, maybe you can use that. Can you turn into any animal?" he smiles when the shape-shifter nodded. "And you can use their abilities right?" Again the green boy nodded. "Well then try turning into one of those talking parrots, or liar birds. Only repeat the words you want to use."

Beast Boy was taken back by this suggestion. The thought had never occurred to him before. He gave it a quick thought; there was a good chance that it would work. Nosedive watched as his new little green friend shrank into a green parrot. It flew around in the air for a bit until Nosedive held out his arm so that it could uses it as a perch.

"Well? Did it worked?" Asked the duck once the green bird had settled itself on his forearm.

The parrot gave out a squawk and spoke. "Braaa! Did it worked? Did it worked? *whistles* Arrrgh! It worked! It worked! Braaa! *whistles*"

"Ha ha! I knew it would work." Cried the alien duck. "Now try it as a human."

The parrot flew down to the ground and changed back to a boy. "Braaa! Did it work? *whistles*"

"It sure did! Oooo I'm hot taday!" his new green friend gave out a happy elephant trumpet sound that had the blonde duck covering his ears. When it stopped he opened his eye to find himself looking at the drawing in the dirt. "Hey, ya know what? That thing kinda reminds me of a melon. Is it a fruit?"

Beast Boy nodded his. "Braaa! A fruit! A fruit! *whistles*"

"Then that means it's in the jungle, right?" the green boy nodded his head.

"Braaa! In the jungle. *whistles*" the duck smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Then how about I lend ya a hand in looking for it? I've been meaning to go there and explore. Would ya like that?"

The young changeling gave him an opened mouth grin and nodded his head. Finally he had someone who would understand him. Nosedive was finally going to go exploring and with a new friend too.

"Cool-li-o! But first we better get some supplies. No telling how long this could take. Good thing I don't have anything planned."

And so the pair went of to the market place yet again. As they left they had just missed the return of the other Titans. Starfire had a new stone necklace; she saw it at a jeweler stand and just had to get it. Raven had a horned mask of some African pigmy sprit she planned to put in her room.

"Aargh, I can't believe no one knew anything about that fruit." Groaned the boy wonder in frustration.

"Perhaps we should find someone who can speak that native language and asked them to ask the elders?" suggested the Tamaranean.

"Yo, where's BB? I thought we left him with T-ship." Asked the robotic Titan when he noticed his friend's absence.

"We did." Said the gothic girl as she pointed down to the writing in the dirt. "He went to the town."

Cyborg let out a heavy sigh. "C'mon we better find him before animal control does."

*****

They weren't the only ones looking for someone. By now it was obvious to the rest of the ducks and their manager that Nosedive has gone awl again. Phil was so mad Tanya swore she saw steam coming out of his ears.

"Arragh! Wait till I get my hands on him! I'm gonna have him do high society appearances for a month!" yelled the Mighty Ducks' manager

"Ooooo don't ya think that's a little harsh? You know how much the kid hates wearing a suit. Especially in public." Duke reminded the angry human.

"You're lucky I'm too mad at him to do something about you; since you knew he was sneaking out!" yelled the manager.

'_And thank Drake for that. But for the love of hockey I hope we don't meet up with the kid. Otherwise Nosedive's really in for it.'_ The gray mallard thought as they went into the Market Place.

*****

The Market Place

As they walked Danny their guide and translator spotted something at a near by craft stand. "Um, Excuse me Mr. Flashblade but isn't that your brother's jacket?" asked the boy as he pointed to a young girl wearing a Mighty Duck jacket.

"Hmmm? …Hey, wait a minute, that is Nosedive's jacket." Wing said in some surprised. "What's that little girl doing with it?"

*****

As the Mighty Ducks approached the stand; the Teen Titans were walking down on the opposite end on the Market Place. They noticed the stand that was selling some merchandises with their faces on them. Cyborg, however, noticed a small boy with a familiar egg shape toy.

"Hey, that little kid got BB's halo-box." Said the robotic teenager.

"Perhaps Beast Boy is near by." Suggested Starfire as looked for her missing friend.

She floated up a little higher when they came closer and caught the attention of some of the other children. They were tying to get more autographs from them. She, on the other hand, didn't notice them for she was staring at the largest group of ducks she had ever seen on Earth. They seemed to be interested in the items they were selling at the stand. The biggest one had turned and glanced over his shoulder; he was looking right at her.

*****

Grin had sensed someone was looking at him and his friends. He turned and saw a girl floating in the air. She had light orange skin and long, dark pink hair, green eyes, and was wearing a strange purple outfit. He was sure most humans couldn't fly but something about her aura felt safe and friendly.

"She said that your brother had given her the jacket as a gift after she had given him a doll she showed him how to sew and had gone down the street." Danny told Wildwing after questioning the young girl.

"Well tell her I said thanks for her help." The white duck said. He turned to go down the road where his brother was seen only to find himself being waved at by a floating girl. Grin was returning the wave in a friendly gesture."New friend Grin?" asked the masked leader; gaining the others attention.

"Why yes. I believe so, Wildwing." Replied the large duck.

"Who are you waving at Star? Do you see Beast Boy?" asked the boy wonder when he noticed the alien girl.

"Oh, no, it is not Beast Boy. I am waving to some of your planet's waterfowls. What is it that you called them? Ducks?" replied the Tamaranean with a smile.

"Ducks?" asked her robotic friend. "Why ya'll waving at a bunch of ducks for?"

"Because they are kind enough to wave back." Answered the Tamaranean.

"What?!" said the rest of the Titans in unison.

Raven levitated up to the same level as her alien friend while the boys maneuvered around the crowd. The three Titans were surely gawking for how else would they react to staring at five giant ducks? The ducks' sizes were shocking enough but they were also wearing clothes and were standing up straight, but what really had them freaked was they could talk!

"Yo, you with the long bright hair! Would ya mind helping us out?!" a giant gray feathered mallard with an eye patch asked.

"Oh no. I would most certainly not mind at all!" called the alien girl with a smile as she floated over.

The Ducks were not too surprised at the girl's ability to fly. After all they did had to deal with the whole Mondoman deal. And since the whole deal with that crazy robot doctor they weren't too surprised at the boy that was half robot. Still they couldn't help but stare at the group.

"Greetings humanoid waterfowl of Earth. I am Starfire of Tameran. These are my friends Robin, Cyborg and Raven and together we are the Teen Titans. How may we be of assistance to you?" Asked the alien girl ever so politely.

The Ducks were quite impressed by the young girl manners. They have never been greeted like that before and were not quite sure how to reply at first. Grin, however, decided to answer for his companions. "Greetings little one. We are from the planet Puckworld. I am Grin Hardwing and these are my friends. Mallory McMallard, Duke O'lange, Tanya Vanderflock, and Wildwing Flashblade our leader and team captain. We are known as the…"

"The Mighty Ducks!" cried the robotic teen. "I don't believe it. I'm actually meeting the Mighty Ducks!"

"I take it you're hockey fans?" asked the masked mallard

"I'm like your biggest fan." Continued the cybernetic titan. "Man! That play ya'll used against the Co hawks was the bomb! I was so sure your left foreman would fake right and…"

"What is it that you wanted help with?" interrupted Raven in her regular tone.

"Um, we were wondering if you or your polite little friend there has seen our top scorer from up there." Answered the gray mallard.

"He's my younger brother, Nosedive." The white mallard lifted his hand until it was just under his bill, "He's about this tall, has peach-colored feathers, long blonde hair about shoulder length, and he likes wearing a dark battle patch on his bill. He was wearing a jersey with our team logo on it and long blue jeans and white sneakers. Have any of you seen him?" Wildwing asked.

"No, I am afraid we have not seen any other Ducks of Mighty besides yourselves. You see, we too are missing a friend." Explained the Tamaranean.

"Maybe you've seen him? He's name's Beast Boy." Now it was Robin's turn to measure his friend's height on his own body. "He's about this tall, has green skin, dark green hair, large round green eyes, and has a small fang that sticks out on the left side of his mouth. He was wearing a black and purple leotard with a metal belt, gray gloves and purple shoes." Explained the boy wonder.

"N-no we, um, haven't seen anyone l-like that. He sounds rather, you know, interesting though." Answered the blonde scientist as she tried to picture the child.

"Well he's a shape-shifter." Added Raven, "He can take on the form of any animal he chooses. Only he can't change color so he stays green. Have you seen any green animals that are not supposed to be green?" asked the Goth girl.

"Not that we know of. We've only been here a few days doing some photo shoots and haven't seen much of anything." Answered the red headed duck.

"Hello are we forgetting something?!" cried Phil when he noticed the ducks weren't following him. "You can sign autographs later! Right now we need to find that little Houdini brat of a brother of yours and drag his sorry tail feathers back to the photo shoot! That is if I don't decide to tar and un-feather him first!"

The Titans were a little surprised at the way this guy was shouting at their new friends. Starfire for sure didn't like the human's tone at all and became defensive. Before Phil said another word the alien girl stood in his way and floated to his eye level.

"How dare you shout such horrible words to my new friends?!" shouted the Tamaranean; her eyes glowing green. "You ought to be ashamed! How dare you even think of harming the younger brother of this kind duck?! On my planet such behavior is unforgivable! You… You… Clor-bag Bar-guel-nelk! "

Phil was completely dumbfounded. The Ducks were a bit taken back as well but they found it funny how the manager got told off. Duke even laugh and applauded the alien girl for how she handled the human.

"Whoa-ho-ho! I don't what she just called ya Phil. But it sounds like it fits ya to a T." chuckled the gray mallard.

"Clor-bag Bar-guel-nelk. It's a term that Tamaranean people used to describe someone with a 'mean' streak." Explained the boy wonder.

"Oh well then it semi-describes Phil. He's only mean when he doesn't make money off of us." Mallory said with a chuckle.

"He didn't really mean it. He knows very well that if he so much as touches my brother he'll have to deal with me." Wing said/reminded the human with a side-glance. As they continued their conversation none of them notice two figures finishing their supply run and heading out towards the jungle.

*****

The Jungle

Nosedive and Beast Boy took turns leading the way through the brush and were having a great time. In the last three hours they seen all sorts of animals, birds and insects from butterflies to stick bugs, course B.B. had to point them out to his feathered friend since he wasn't familiar with most of Earth's animals. Nosedive had brought a Polaroid camera with him and had been taking pitchers left and right every time a new animal showed up. More than once did he had the green changeling pose with the animal in the pitcher and vise-versa. And, in their own way, they talked about themselves, their 'family', and their homes and so on. Beast Boy had shape-shift into a raven and a robin in order to tell his new duck friend about his 'family' and had to stop a few time to write things if he couldn't get the words out talking like a parrot.

"Okay now let me see if I got this straight." Said the teenage duck "Robin, your leader, is a normal, spiky haired human that knows Kick Butt-Fu but pretty much has a permanent weggie. Raven is supposed to be a girl only kinda dull and very scary. Cyborg is a human that's half robot but eats like a pig. And Starfire is little Ms. Sunshine from Happy Land?"

It was obvious the duck was playing around with him and he liked it. None of the other Titans would hang and play round with him much in this manner; so he was more than happy to find someone who would. The descriptions had the green boy laughing like a dolphin and rolling around; he couldn't think of anything more fitting than that to describe his team. As for the alien duck he was, in a way, discovering all the joys of a little brother in the changeling. For once he was feeling what his older brother, Wildwing, feels when they get a chance to hang out and he loved it. Of course he still couldn't figure out what was so 'stressing' about having an energetic kid as a brother. He and Beast Boy had been racing each other though out the jungle and he wasn't even tiered.

"I'll take that as a, Yes." Said the duck with a smile. "Well my team is pretty much the same. Only **my** big bro, Wildwing, is our leader and team captain. Mallory's a **very** scary military girl, don't tell her I called her a girl. Duke's basically your Master Thief gone good. Tanya is a techno nerd who blows things up half the time, but we love her anyway. Grin's as big as he is nice and that says it all. And Phil is our big, fat, slave driving, whip cracking, blood sucking, money grubbing, badly dressed, over bearing, chicken livered…"

"Braaa!" cried the green boy as his sensitive ears picked up a sound.

"Hang on I got a few more good ones." Said the teen duck. "penny pinching, brown nosing, yellow bellied, cheap skating, smooth talking…"

_'Footsteps._' Thought the green changeling. He was hearing footsteps; really heavy ones, to be persist. And they didn't sound human …or even animal to him. The smell… The smell his sensitive nose caught was familiar but unnatural. Whatever it was it was getting closer. Everything inside him was tensing up; as if every animal he could change into was bracing for a fight, but he couldn't tell from which way it was coming yet. The sound was coming closer… closer…

"Get-rich-quick scheming, disrespecting, tone deaf, sleazy, scum sucking, son of a saurian manager." The blonde duck paused for a moment. "And that's just about all I've got… Hey Beastie you alright?"

_'He looks stressed out.'_ Thought the blonde duck. Beast Boy was standing very still in some kind of defensive stance and was looking around. He seemed very nervous, his eyes were shifting like crazy, his pointed ears were twitching around, and he even smelled the air. He looked like a frightened deer that had just sensed danger coming near. That had the duck's muscles tensing up; he materialized into his armor and had his hand gripping at his puck launcher. He didn't pull it out just yet; instead he slowly turned and looked around in the same fashion as his green friend.

_'We're surrounded.'_ Thought the green shape-shifter. It's the only explanation why he couldn't figure out where the sounds were coming from. They were coming from everywhere at once. Beast Boy saw that Nosedive had figured something wasn't right and had gotten defensive as well. _'What is that smell? Why can't I make it out?'_ he asked himself. His mind race though any and every animal he could think of that would at least smell similar. _'It… It smells like a… lizard.'_

_**'Click.'**_ They both heard the sound at the same time. It sounded like a gun to the green boy, but the blonde teen duck recognized what it really was. Before Beast Boy decided to duck, Nosedive tackled him sending them both flying from their spot just as a loud _**'ZZZAP!'**_ was heard and a small, smoking creator appeared right where they had just been standing.

"You missed!" cried a voice. "How could you miss?! They were right there!"

"Shut up Chameleon!" yelled a gruff voice. Three huge lizards came out of hiding and faced the two teens. "You got lucky duck. But your luck just ran out!"

They were the biggest lizards Beast Boy had ever seen. And they could talk! There was an orange colored one with seriously wide shoulders. _'Definitely a bruiser.'_ Thought the changeling. The one on the far left looked like something out of a horror show. It was very skinny and tall. It had horns and seemed wrinkled worse than a prune. And it carried a long cane with a duck scull on the top. The one on the far right was the smallest of the three. It was green in colored with large eyes that reminded Beast Boy of a normal chameleon. The large orange one and the smaller green one were armed with the strangest looking guns the Teen Titan had ever seen. The guns were pointed right at him and Nosedive again, and again the blonde duck tackled the bewildered shape-shifter out of the way of an oncoming blast.

The minute they hit the ground B.B. felt himself being dragged up again. "RUN!" yelled the alien duck; pulling the green boy with him.

He did as he was told before he could even think. More shots could be heard as those giant lizards pursued him and his feathered friend. Nosedive kept a firm grip on Beast Boy's hand; he wasn't about to risk him leaving him behind with those goons. _'What in the world are those Sleezoids doing here in Africa?'_ thought the blonde duck practically half dragging his poor frightened green friend through a series of jump, twists, and turns. Beast Boy saw an opening in the brush and recognized it as a ditch. They were about to miss it entirely! Thinking fast he dug in his heels and pulled on Nosedive's arm; the sudden movement had them tumbling under the brush and into the small ditch. The thick heavy foliage of the brush and the tall plants and grass hide them from sight perfectly. The three giant lizards ran pass them without even knowing it. They were safe; for now.

"Phew… that was… close." Said the duck, a little winded for the first time through out that entire day. The breathless changeling could only nod in agreement.

Nosedive took a peek over the ditch to see if the coast was clear. As he did he felt Beast Boy tugging at his arm and turned to see what the green boy wanted. The young shape-shifter had his head tilted to the side and an eyebrow raised. He obviously had a question. His eyes shifted from the duck to the clearing and back.

"You… want to know if it's safe?" asked the blonde duck.

The neon green changeling shook his head. He pointed towards the clearing then back to the confused duck. Seeing that he still didn't understand Beast Boy transformed into one of the lizards that had chased them; the small green one to be precise. Then point again to the duck shifting his finger back and forth between them.

"Oh, you want to know who those freaks were?" this was answered with a nod. "Trouble. Big trouble."

Time passed as alien duck told his tale. He told everything from the time of the invasion, to the prison camps, to joining the resistances, and finally how they made it to this planet. The green boy listened with a mixture of shock, disgust, amazement and pity; he never heard such a sad story. Not only was his new friend stranded in another planet but in another universe, heck probably another dimension all together. Strange thing is, Nosedive didn't mention his parents or any of his real family other than his older brother. _'That could mean that… he never saw them again after the invasion.' _Thought the changeling. _'For all he knows… they could be gone…' _That was all too familiar to him. However the difference between him and the blonde duck is that he knew his parent were gone and Nosedive's might either still be alive or they were gone too and he didn't even know it. All because those alien lizards had a grudge against some duck that died a long time ago.

"Hey I think the coast is clear." Said the duck breaking the changeling's thoughts. "C'mon we have ta find out what those lizards are up to."

*****

The Southside Abandon Freight Bay

Out beyond the hill there was a freight used specifically for huge heavy cargo. However it hasn't been used in years since the new larger bay in the village opened. It was the perfect hideout for the Saurians and their hired human hands to work. Dragonus believed he may have found a crystal that when properly manipulated could act as a Balierium Power Crystal. As fate would have it the crystals were found in Africa. The three humans that worked for them were poachers and they were being paid with some of the crystals to sell for money.

"What?!" screamed the evil overlord at his henchmen report. "What do you mean the ducks are here?!?!"

"We were returning from the minds when we heard a voice near by." Explained Wraith in his usual mellow tone. "We found one of the duck in the jungle with a young boy."

"Yeah, the little guy had a great sense of style." Remarked the Chameleon remembering the boy's green face. "They must've come from a party or something because he was all painted up."

"I don't care about some worthless human child!!" roared the huge red lizard. "Which duck was it?"

"It was the youngest my lord." Replied the ancient saurian.

"Find him!" ordered Dragonus. "If he warns the others this'll all be for nothing! I'm so close to finding a new power source for the Raptor and I won't be denied! Find him and don't let him escape!"

With that last order the three giant lizards headed for the jungle once again. However, the ones they were seeking were right there hiding behind old crates. Beast boy had tracked down the Saurians straight to their hideout and both him and Nosedive had snuck down and heard everything.

"That is definitely not good." Said the blonde duck. "We better warn the others, fast."

However, the two teens didn't realized that they too were being watched; by the poachers. Just as Nosedive was about to activate his wrist communicator he was grabbed from behind and his arm was twisted behind his back. Beast Boy lunged forward to help but he too got grabbed from behind. They both struggled with their captors; the green Teen Titan was about to change into an animal when… _**'BANG!'**_ they both froze at the sound of the gunshot. The third poacher came forward, lowering his riffle from the sky to the two prisoners.

"Well now what do we have here?" said the hunter with a mocking tone.

The Saurains heard the shot and came running to see what was going on. Dragonus was there first since his minions were already in the brush. "What in the blazes going on here, Drakuan?!" demanded Dragonus.

"Looks like we've got us a pair of spies." Answered the poacher with a nod towards the teens. "And a right odd pair at that."

The evil red lizard beamed at the two prisoners but mostly in Nosedive's direction. Beast Boy by this time was certainly scared stiff. He forgot all about the poacher when he saw that red dragon walk up next to him. And the way it was looking at them he didn't even want to think of what it might do. The way it grinned over at them sent shivers up his back.

"Well, well if it isn't Wildwing's precious little hatchling." Said the red dragon in a very satisfied tone. "And he has a little friend with him. How nice."

"Back off Lizard Lips!" threaten the blonde duck. He didn't like the way the Saurian was looking at Beast Boy. "You so much as touch him and I'll kick your tail from here straight back into the Dimensional Limbo!"

The other Saurians had finally arrived and behold the scene before them. Dragonus walked up boldly to the young teens; keeping his eyes locked on the blonde duck's eyes. He stopped right in front of them and without taking his eyes off Nosedive; reached over to his left and cupped Beast Boy chin up and fingered his green throat with his sharp claws.

"That's it!" yelled the teenaged duck.

With a swift move he stomped on his captor's foot, forcing him to let go so of the Dive's arm enabling him elbow the guy in the stomach. Nosedive grabbed the guy's arm just he bend forward and flung him at the red alien dragon. The poacher slammed into the giant lizard and both slammed into the lead poacher. The human that had Beast Boy tried to pull out his rifle only to get his left arm bitten by the green changeling's sharp teeth. That distraction allowed the alien duck to deck the guy with a right hook and flings him towards the other Saurians just as they tried to run up and recapture him.

The two teens took off running for the jungle; the poachers recovered and started shooting. Nosedive tackles his small green friend yet again barely dodging the bullets. He turned held out his fit; he had what looked like some kind of brass knuckles on his hand. Just as more bullets were fired Nosedive clenched his fits harder and activates his ice shield. To Beast Boy it looked liked Raven's shadow shield only blue and it glows and it was just as effective at blocking shots.

"Beast Boy run!" yelled the blonde alien duck. "Head for the jungle, I'll cover you!"

The green changeling was on the ground spitting; he had just realized he had torn the skin on that one poacher's arm and was trying to get rid of the taste of blood in his mouth. He watched as his feathered friend pulled out the strangest looking gun he's ever seen. It was vertically flat at the mouth and it shot out hockey pucks. It was like a portable puck thrower. He was distracted by it until another bullet came shot of hitting him in the side and took off running towards the jungle.

"Stop him!" ordered Dragonus. "Don't let him escape!"

Nosedive made sure he blocked the shots as best he could and looked back in time to see his green friend run into the jungle and ducked into foliage. The Mighty Duck moved the shield aside and returned fired; knocking the guns out of his pursuers' hands. Drakuan was rubbing at his hand after getting hit; he saw the duck deactivate his force field, turn tail and run towards the jungle. With his good hand he pull out his bola, a weapon that looks like three pieces of rope tied together with rocks tied at it's ends, and with a quick twirl he let it fly. The Saurians watch the strange weapon spin through the air, watched as it flew low and made contacted with Nosedive's legs; tangling and tying them together. The blonde duck tripped and fell to the ground dropping his shield device and puck launcher. He looked back to see that his legs were suddenly tied and his enemies were running straight for him. He pulled out his puck-pocketknife to cut the ropes only to have it kicked out of his hand by one of the poachers. Siege grabbed the Mighty Duck, pinning his arms against his body, and lifting him up in the air.

"You three find and capture that child!" Dragonus ordered the poachers. "We'll deal with the duck."

Without a word the lead hunter slipped his bola off the alien duck's legs and went into the jungle with his men. Nosedive struggle in vain against the vice like grip that held him. He was lowered to the ground and had his wrists tied behind him and ankles bounded in energy bands by Wraith and Chameleon. Wraith practically ripped off the Mighty Duck's wrist communicator as he tied his upper arms; pinning them to his body just to make sure he couldn't escape. As an extra precaution he pulled the energy bands on the young ducks wrists and tied them to the ones that were rapped around his upper torso; enjoying the blonde teen's light gasp of pain at having his arms twisted. Once they had him securely tied down they forced him to sit on his knees in a bowing position in front of the evil overlord.

"Well, well, well." Started the red dragon as Wraith gave him the communicator. "Thought you try and be heroic? Well that little insult will coast you dearly. However, I'll be willing to show mercy if you renounce your brother and pledge your loyalty to me."

"Fat chance Sleeziod!" spat the feathered teenager.

"Very well then, I just have to settle with your demise." Smirked the red saurian; crushing the communicator in his massive hand. "Throw him in the Box."

Siege grabbed the bounded duck by the ropes around his upper torso and dragged him away towards the warehouses. The young duck struggled desperately to free his arms but it was all in vain for the alien ropes were too tight. The fact was, he was so tightly bounded it made it possible for a grasshopper to land on his lap and stay to enjoy the ride. Wraith and Chameleon were on either side of him as Siege dragged his bounded form across the docks.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo!" giggled the Chameleon. "Looks like we're finally goanna find out what a duck'll taste like!"

"Indeed." Agreed Wraith. "In this heat he'll roast perfectly."

These words had the blonde duck's muscles tensing up. He twisted and turned until he was able to see where they were taking him. Just up ahead, right in front of the warehouses, were no shadow could be cast, was a black iron box. Big iron box, black in color, African sun not too far from high noon, Nosedive didn't need to be a scientist to figure what'll happen if he was locked in there. The orange saurian stopped in front of the iron box and lifts the heavy lid as easily as if it was made of cardboard and without the slightest hesitation tossed the blonde teen duck in. The lid came down a loud _**'CLANG!!'**_ and the heavy latch was locked in place to keep it close.

"Ha-ha-ha! This duck's goanna fry!" cheered the evil lizard

The Saurians' laughter rose and faded as they left the duck alone in his iron prison. Nosedive landed hard on his seat, banging his back and head against the wall of the Box. He sat there dazed for a moment leaning against the wall for support and looked around. The Box was just barely long enough to fix him, he had to bend his knees up a bit to sit more comfortably, and the lid was at least a head's length above his own head. There was a small rectangular slit where shone the only sunlight he could see. The slit was only big enough to allow one's eyes to be seen up close. It was pretty hot in there already and it would only get hotter unless he found some way to get out. The grasshopper that hitch a ride on him and got locked in there with him chirped. He turned towards the sound and saw it sitting on his left knee looking at him. The minute he turned his head it hopped right off his knee and on to his bill. The blonde duck nearly jumped out of his feathers when it landed, but looking at it, he saw it's head shake side to side and morph into a tiny green human head.

"Beast Boy?!" gasped the bewildered duck. "Is that you?!" the tiny creature nodded and chirped in answer. "Man! I didn't know you could turn into bugs too!"

The tiny green insect hopped off his bill and on to his torso. The cricket became a rat and started to bite at the glowing ropes, which bounded the duck. He had no idea what he was biting into, but it was stronger than anything he ever chewed. The rat changed into a small crocodile hoping to have better luck, but still the rope didn't give way to his powerful jaw. He tried again as a small parrot, but his sharp pointed beak just wasn't sharp enough.

"It's no good Beastie. These energy bands are too strong for you to chew through." Said the Mighty Duck. "Look there's no other choice you have to leave me here and warn my bro."

The green parrot squawked in shock. It flew and landed on Nosedive's knee and shook it's head hard. Beast Boy refused to leave him like this. Especially, not with those giant lizard monsters that wanted to make him their blue plate special.

"You have to. There's no other way." Said the duck. "You're the only one who can get back to the village and find them. Please."

The parrot looked at him in the eye with tears streaming down its beak. It knew he spoke the truth but it was still afraid to leave him there. But it also saw that he was depending on him as well; it nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Listen closely." The green parrot stood fast like a solider. "Help. Wildwing help. Help me Wing." The parrot repeated the words. "Duke, Mallory, Tanya, Grin help. Help me bro."

"Braaa! Help help! Wildwing help! Braaa! Duke, Mallory, Tanya, Grin help!" squawk the parrot. "Help me bro! *whistles*"

"Good, good now you'll have to lead them here understand?" asked the alien duck.

"Lead them here, braaa! *whistles*" repeated the parrot.

"Alright now go before those Creepaziods come back." The duck told the small parrot.

The parrot fluttered over to his shoulder and rubbed its head against his already dampening cheek; Beast Boy's way of saying good-bye and not to worry. The parrot turned into a cricket and hopped on Nosedive's bill; once the young duck scooted over towards the slit he tuck his bill out and the cricket jumped from its perch and changed back into a parrot in mid-air.

"Go! Go!" called the imprisoned being in the Box as the parrot flew higher and higher out of sight, it turned into a paragons falcon and flew faster and faster back towards the village; without being noticed.

*****

Back at the Village

The rest of the Mighty Ducks and Teen Titans have been looking all over the village and still no sign of their missing members. They finally decided to take a break after two hours and were resting in small restaurant and cooling off with a refreshing drink. Wildwing was getting really worried about his kid brother and wanted to continue the search ASAP. The Titans and the rest of the ducks were equally worried. Phil on the other hand had been trying to close a deal with the Titans about shooting a few pitchers with his team and boosting their popularity.

"I'm telling you it's a great idea." Continued the manager. "Just think of the publicity you kids could get by hanging out with the Mighty Ducks; we could make a fortune!"

"Would someone please shut him up before I blast him to another dimension?" asked the seriously annoyed Raven.

"Oh please just do it and put us all out of our misery." Begged the former thief equally tiered and annoyed.

"Hey, watch it Duke. Don't think I haven't forgotten about your part in sneaking that lazy teen out of the photo shoot." Remind the overweight human. "And if it's the last thing I do I'll make sure you get yours."

"Hearing you ramble for the last three hours it punishment enough!" cried the gray feather duck. "I got a headache just by listening."

The Titans agreed as well. Never, never in their entire crime-fighting career had they ever met someone so persistent. Even their fans were more considerate than this guy. It annoyed the living tar out of them! No wonder the ducks' youngest member ran off; they would too if they had such a chance. Wildwing came over after refilling his drink; not too surprised at the fact that Phil was still at it.

"Phil that's enough already." Said the masked leader. "Once everyone's done we going out again."

"I'll go ahead." Said Duke. "Anything ta get away from Motor-mouth Phil."

"I'll go with you." Volunteered Mallory.

Meanwhile up in the sky just above the Market place and green paragon falcon had swooped down near the rooftops. Its wings were tied from flapping so hard and so long. It changed into a small parrot and rested for a moment to catch its breath. _'Have ta… find the others… Have ta… save Nosedive.'_ Thought the small green bird, but he had no idea where to look. Just then it spotted something leaving a small building. Ducks. Two giant ducks! Without even thinking the parrot swooped down toward them.

"Man oh man. He just kept going and going!" complained the ex-jewel thief.

"Tell me about it." Replied the red head. "I feel sorry for those kids."

"Believe me sweetheart I feel the same… Aaahh!"

The gray mallard barely had time to duck as a small green parrot nearly dive-bombed him in the face. It circled around and around him and the fighter girl squawking up a storm.

"Braaa! Help! Help! Wildwing help! *whistles*"

"Hey whoa!… It's a ducks a talking parrot. ducks I heard of those." Cried the red head as she avoided getting run into.

"Fascinating." Duke said dryly. "What the heck…ducks is it trying ducks ta do ah?"

"Help! Help!" it stop and hover right in front of him. "Wildwing! Wildwing help!"

"Duke, it thinks your Wildwing." Mallory pointed out. "But how did it know his name?"

The parrot heard this and squawked in realization. "Braa! Wildwing! Duke, Mallory, Tanya, Grin! Help, help, help! *whistles*"

By now the others had heard the ruckus and went outside to see who was calling them; the Titans followed to get away from the 'Thing that wouldn't stop talking'. They saw the two duck gawking at a small green parrot that seem terribly upset. However they too were gawking when the parrot changed into a young green boy.

The boy waved his arms wildly, squawking. "Braa! Help! Wildwing help! Duke, Mallory, Tanya, Grin hegasp!…"

"Beast Boy!" cried Starfire as she flown up and trapped the changeling in a crushing hug. "You have found your voice! How wonderful!"

The green boy coughed and gagged for air as the alien girl unintentionally tried to snap him in two. _'No time… For this…'_ he mind raced. All he could think of was a blonde teenage duck slowly sweating away in an iron prison with four dragon-like monsters just waiting for him to roast. Dive was counting on him and he had to pull through. He shrank back into a parrot and slipped out of Star's grip flew over towards the ducks and squawk the message again at the top of his small lungs.

"Braaa! HELP!! WILDWING HELP!!" The desperation in the parrot's voice was unmistakable. "HELP ME WING! Braaa! *whistles*"

"Whoa, whoa easy kid. Easy." Said the former thief and pointed to the masked white mallard. "That's Wildwing."

"Braa help me Wing! Help me Wing! Braa! *whistles*" cried the green boy as he changed back to normal.

"He's… talking like a parrot." Robin pointed out.

"How did you know my nickname?" asked a confused Wildwing.

There wasn't any time; Beast Boy grabbed the white mallard's arm and pulled. "Help Wildwing help! Braa Help me bro!"

That last line stumped everyone. When Beast Boy saw the eyes of the Mask change and widen along with the real one behind it he figured out what needed to be done. Still holding on to the masked leaders hand he started to change. He got taller, more fit, his hair grew… soon Wildwing was looking a green version of his brother.

"Help me bro! Help me bro!" squawked the green copy as it pulled harder and brought Wing forward.

"Dive? Nosedive? Something happened to my brother?!" Wing asked almost panicking.

The green duck-like changeling nodded so hard his hair got messed up. Wildwing started to go with him and the others followed. They all asked questions at once and grew even more worried. "Where is he? Tell me what happened." "Is it bad?" "The Kid ain't hurt is he?" "Throw us a bone here B.B. what exactly are we dealing with?" "Please tell us."

He couldn't think of anything. So he showed. He changed again, became wider, more bulky. The Titans never saw such strange monster before; it look like a dinosaur only humanoid. The ducks how ever recognized Siege's form easy and what the changeling repeated had their skin crawling.

"Goanna fry! Goanna fry! This duck is goanna fry!" screeched the green Siege still sounding like a parrot.

That did it. Beast Boy change back and this time Wildwing started to run when he pulled on his arm. The others followed. The green Teen Titan knew he didn't have to tug the masked duck along so he let go and took off faster and the other kept up just as easy. There wasn't any time to waste. The sun was already at high noon and the heat was beating down on the plains. Beast Boy fell on all fours and kept running, changing into a wolf as he did so. The ducks materialized into their armor and activated their roller blades. Starfire grabbed a hold of Robin and they both flew through the air. Raven used her powers to lift Cyborg and herself off the ground and followed everyone. They all followed the green wolf out of the village and straight for the jungle.

*****

The Abandon Southside Bay

The sun was high. The heat was scorching. However, it was pretty bearable compare to being locked inside a black iron box. It was worse than being in a sauna for too long. Nosedive was drenched in his own sweat, his head was pounding from all the heat, and he was getting awfully thirsty. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything besides the heat but he was so wiry and tired; he wanted to just fall asleep.

"WHAT?!" yelled a voice from outside. "What do you mean you can't find that boy?!"

_'Beast Boy'_ thought the blonde alien duck. _'They're talking about Beast Boy.'_ He forced himself to move towards the slit to see what was happening. His poor stiff body protested to the movement but managed to obey.

"I mean there's not a trace of him." Replied Drakuan. "The second we went in there, there wasn't a single sigh that he even went by there. Not even so much as a broken twig. Its as if he just vanished into thin air."

_'No duh sleezoid, he never left the grounds.'_ Thought the heat-exhausted teen duck; remembering how the changeling turned into a grasshopper to sneak back to him. _'Alright, way ta go, Beastie. I knew I could count on ya buddy.'_ Sweat ran down his brow and dripped to the puddle that was slowly forming on the bottom of the box.

"Impossible!" roared Dragonus. "He must have escaped to warn those retched waterfowls! We don't have anymore time; get your men and watch out for those ducks!"

The imprisoned duck smiled warily at the news. A slight dizzy spell took hold of him and with a swoon he leaned back on the wall of the Box and closed his eyes. He had to focus on other things. Just had to hold on just a little longer. _'Beastie… Wing… Please hurry…'_

*****

_'Faster! Run faster!'_ Beast Boy's mind screamed. His paws were sore with running and his muscles ached but he forced himself to keep going. He had been plowing through bushes and low branches; getting bruised and scratched in the process, but kept going. The others followed the green wolf without relent until it finally stopped at the top of a hill were the bush was just as thick as the rest of the foliage. It staggered a little as it changed back into a green boy, still crawling on all fours and carefully peering through the leaves. They all gathered around him and peered through as well. They were high enough to stay out of sight and see everything. The poachers were patrolling around the area with their guns out and ready. Behind them a big red dragon like creature was ordering three other similar creatures to speed up their work.

"There they are." Confirmed the masked duck. "But I can't see Nosedive anywhere."

"Wha… What are those things?" asked the boy wonder once he saw the giant lizards. "Mutant monsters?"

"They appear similar to the Gordanians of the Quarrysteller quadrant." Remarked the Tameranaen.

"They're called Saurians." Explained Mallory. "Those stinking lizards were the ones who invaded our home planet. We drove them out, chased them here to earth, and have been fighting them ever since."

Wilding activated the Mask and was scanning the area for his brother but couldn't find a trace of him; something was interfering with the Mask. Beast Boy was getting more and more worried with all this waiting and started to crawl under the foliage and down the hill. Cyborg saw him and grabbed his ankle.

"Whoa where ya'll think your going, Lassie?" said the robotic teen. "You can't tackle those things alone."

"Braaa! In the Box. *whistles*" replied the changeling trying to pull his leg free. "Throw him in the Box. Braaa! This duck is gonna fry!"

"Box?" asked Duke. "What box? You mean ta say the Kid's in one of those crates?"

"Braa the Box! Throw him in the Box!" repeated the green boy. "This duck is gonna fry! *whistle*"

Not wanting to waste another minute the green boy suddenly turned into a snake and slipped out of his robotic friend's hand and quickly slithered down the hill. Wildwing followed the snake down by crawling on his stomach military style. The other ducks followed their masked leader down in the same fashion; the Titans split up, the girls took to the air and the boys followed the ducks. Just as they were a few feet away from the base of the hill Wildwing told his team to spread out in a half circle so they could take their enemies by surprise. The poachers sat among the crates talking.

*****

"When this is all over I say we collect our pay and skid-dad-del." Said one of the poachers. "If those dinosaurs are planning on having that duck for dinner I sure don't want to be around for dessert."

"What's the deal Mitch?" asked the other poacher. "It's not like you haven't had duck before, ya know."

"Well Bruce, there's a difference. The ones I ate never spoke and they most certainly didn't fight back." Replied the first poacher rubbing his stomach where Nosedive nailed him with his elbow.

"Least you didn't have to handle that little brat he was with." Bruce replied while inspecting his bandaged left forearm. "Little monster nearly took a real bite outta me. Felt like a baboon bit me, or something of the sort. He went right through my jacket."

"He had fangs." Declared their leader, Drakuan, as he watched the surrounding foliage. "What?" asked the two lackeys in unison.

"He had fangs." Repeated the lead poacher. "How else was he able to bite trough a jean jacket unless he had fangs? You should have paid closer attention to the teeth mark. They look more like an animal made them than a kid."

"That's… that's crazy. That boy probably just had abnormally longer canine teeth. I had an uncle that was the same." Said Mitch.

"I- I don't think that's… the case." Said Burse as he replayed the moment in his head. He remembered the sound the green child made just before he felt his teeth on his arm. "I remember that boy never made much of a sound when I grabbed him. But as I was reaching for my gun I felt him… growling… and once he saw my arm I heard a roar before he bit. It sounded like a mountain lion."

"He probably just screamed when he saw the gun and bite ya out of impulse." Mitch assured him, but he too remembered the sound.

"It wasn't a scream. It was roar." Declared Drakuan. "No one could have a strong enough jaw to rip through a jean jacket and break the skin at the same time like that. And no one could just ran pass so thick a foliage without leaving a trail or some trace that anything went by." He paused thinking it all through. "I only know this for sure. Whoever the kid was… he wasn't human."

_**'Snap'**_ A twig broke nearby. The three poachers jumped to their feet and readied their rifles. It sounded close. Really close. They spread out from their position. Bruce went to the left, Mitch to the right and Drakuan right down the middle. There was a pause; then a slight rustling in the brush next to Bruce.

"All right show yourself!" challenged the poacher. "I'm going to count to three then I'll start shooting. 1…2…"

The same green boy he met earlier came crawling out on all four giving out a familiar growl as before. He was crouching down as if ready to pounce and his teeth where bared; his fangs where in plain view. Now Bruce was a strong hunter; he hunted bears, tigers, lions, cheetahs, elephants, and just about every big game there was, but nothing could have prepared him for this. The boy acted, moved, even looked like an animal. The poacher shook off his shock and aimed his gun.

"Get up!" he ordered the animal boy.

The words attracted the attention of his comrades. Bruce repeated the order only to have the creature before him roar again in defiance and anger. The nervous human shot a round near the ground as a warning. Only instead of startling the green animal child it jumped aside and lunged at him only as it did it wasn't a boy anymore. Bruce was slammed to the ground and was being pinned to the spot by a huge green tiger!

"Bruce!" screamed Mitch in shock. He pointed his gun right at green tiger.

_**Ptoooch!**_ A hockey puck came out of nowhere and knocked the rifle out of his hands. Drakaun turned and saw a red-headed humanoid duck step out of the bushes with her weapon out and ready. He raises his own gun only to have it snatched from his hand by a black aura. More ducks came out of hiding each one armed. Two girls hovered down from the sky, and a boy and a robot walked out with the largest duck either poacher had ever seen.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to play nice?" asked Robin sarcastically.

"We know you sleezbags are working for Dragonus." Growled Mallory.

"We also know you've snatched up one of our own." Duke advanced toward them with his saber. "Now we're gonna asks ya kindly. Where's the Kid?"

Drakuan was the one to answer. "…*sighs* We don't know."

"Oh yeah, like heck ya'll don't." challenged Cyborg as he powered up his cannon.

"Yeah we don't." replied the poacher. "That Dragonus character sent us off to hunt down that green animal boy over there. Said he was going to deal with that other duck. For all we know he's their table scraps right now."

That had the tiger's ears perking and looking tensed. Without a word it jumped off Bruce, changed back into its human form and took off towards 'The Box'. "We'll take care of the poachers." Called Robin. "Beast Boy will lead you to your brother."

The white mallard nodded. "Tanya, Mallory back them up."

The rest of the ducks went off after the green child; who was sprinting like crazy all way towards some unknown destination. Beast Boy seemed to have forgotten they were behind him. All he could think about was his friend trapped in that awful place in the hot sun. Those terrifying monsters that were only waiting for him to fully roast… Those same monsters had suddenly appeared and were blocking their path. The green changeling saw a flash of green light then froze when three giant lizards were standing in their way. The duck stopped just behind the shape-shifter with their weapons out and ready.

Dragonus was the first to speak. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"Where do you think you're going?" sneered Siege

"Looks like they came for the party." Joked the Chameleon

"Indeed." Commented Wraith. "After all there will be enough dishes to go around."

The ducks didn't even reply. They charged with Beast Boy right at their side. Wraith readied his fireballs, Siege took a stance, and the Chameleon changed himself into a behemoth version of himself. They braced themselves ready for the ducks' charge…

"Now kid!" shouted Duke towards the Teen Titan. "Sik'em!"

Without a moment's hesitation Beast Boy dropped on all fours and transforms into a huge bull elephant and rams all four Saurians at once! They didn't even know what had hit them as they were sent flying through the air and into the water. They breached the water's surface coughing and gagging.

"What in blazes?!..." cried the red dragon and looked up at the green elephant changing back into a boy.

"Well I'll be a…" remarked Chameleon. "He's a shape shifter like me! …Hey you ducks are cheating!"

"Well if you didn't like that, then you'll hate this." Duke turn towards Beast Boy with a smirk. "How bout we show these creeps what happens when ya mess with us?"

The green boy returned the smirk and launches himself off the dock. In mid-air his body morph and changes. By the time he hits the water he became a green great white shark! It plunges into the water and swam towards the bewildered lizards like a torpedo. The Saurians splashed and thrashed around when the large fish circled them. Finally Dragonus ordered a retreat back to the Raptor. Just as the four evil aliens started to vanish, the green shark rose and lunged, Jaws style, at Dragonus and torn his cape just as the evil overlord vanishes. The large fish made it's way back towards the dock and jumps out of the water. It changes into a small terrier puppy, shook off the water, and walked over towards the duck with the piece of cape in it's mouth.

"Hmm. Cute. He brought us a souvenir." Chuckled the gray mallard.

"Joke about it later, Duke." Said the masked mallard. "Where's Nosedive?" The tiny puppy gave a muffled bark and ran in the direction of the Box; changing into and birddog along the way. The ducks followed the green canine to huge iron box where it stops and points at.

*****

_**Inside The Box**_

Nosedive's breathing was dry and raspy. He leaned heavily against the wall, head tossed on his right shoulder [away from the slit], eyes closed and beak slightly opened. He heard the sounds of a fight of some kind from outside but made no movement other than opening his eyes halfway. He head was pounding, his body was wet with his own perspiration and it ached from hours of staying in the same position. He was thirsty… so thirsty his throat hurt from trying to swallow. _**'Woof woof woof!'**_ The pounding grew in some form of rhythm. _**'Bark bark bark woof!'**_ He wish had something to drink…

*****

_**Outside the Box**_

The green birddog was whimpering and sniffing around the box when the others caught up. Just as Wildwing reached the spot the dog transformed into a humming bird and flew into a slit on the of the iron crate. The white mallard dropped to his knees and looks inside only to find a small green puppy licking his younger brother's cheek. He didn't react. He wasn't even moving.

"Nosedive!" cried the older brother. "Nosedive wake up! Grin, get the lid!"

The large Mighty Duck gripped the latch and forced it opened. He lifts the lid, reaches down, and pulls the limp form of his young teammate. The green puppy was in the unconscious duck's lap trying to revive his alien friend. Tanya, Mallory and the rest of the Titans arrived at the scene with some water canteens they 'borrowed' form the poachers; after they had tied them up.

"We have to get him out of the sun," said the boy wonder. "Raven."

"On it." Replied the Goth Titan and creates a huge raven-shaped aura that sloped over everyone like a canopy.

"Beast Boy, fan him. See if you can cool him down." Ordered Robin.

The puppy barked and hoped off his unconscious friend. It turns into a green swan and flaps it strong winds to fan the heat-exhausted duck. Mallory opens one of the canteens and pours water over Nosedive's head. The coolness of the water ran down his hair and feathers until some of it got in his mouth. He coughs and gasps when he accidentally breathes it in.

"Dive!" cried Wildwing, overjoyed to see his brother open his eyes. "Easy bro, easy. You're going to be alright."

The younger brother looked into his older brother's eyes and with a smile said his name in a dry and raspy voice. He badly needed some water. Mallory handed the canteen to Wildwing then helped Tanya with the energy bands that still bounded their youngest teammate. Wildwing held the canteen to his little brother's bill so he could drink from it.

"Whoa, easy Dive. Easy." Said the white mallard as the teen practically inhaled the water. "Not so fast, easy."

Soon the energy bands were off. _'Thank the stars.'_ Was all Nosedive could think. _'Thank the stars… and Beastie…' _The young duck's eyes were drooping again. He snuggles closer to his brother and gratefully loss consciousness. The green swan's wings were suddenly too heavy for it to flap any more. All that running and morphing into different animals had finally caught up with the teen. The swan bends down and morphs back into the human form of the changeling. He was on his hands and knees and nearly collapses to the ground.

"Beast Boy!" the Boy Wonder cried as he caught his green friend's limp form. He was unconscious. "Beast Boy wake up. Can you hear me? Beast Boy?!"

The other Titans gathered "Are you alright Beast Boy? …Friend please awaken." Starfire shook the changeling's shoulders. "Beast Boy?"

"This ain't funny BB, wake up." Cyborg was rapidly waving his hand to fan some air to the shape-shifter's face.

"He's not joking." It was Mallory who caught their attention. She feels the green boy's forehead and opens the other canteen. "He's exhausted and dehydrated like Nosedive."

Robin took a moment. "…Running from here to the village and back… randomly shape-shifting; it all must have been to much for him."

"Not to mention the pressure he was under and the heat." Raven added as she caused the shadow cover to spread and cover Robin and the unconscious Beast Boy.

"I say we head back to the village," suggested Duke as wiped his forehead, "and get to the hotel. I don't think they can stand anymore of this heat for much longer."

"Agreed." The older Flashblade brother picked up his younger sibling as he stood. He looks at the Titans "If you want, you could share our rooms or we can get you your own. We'll take care of the expenses."

The Teen Titans all looked at Robin. "… Thanks, we appreciate it."

*****

_**The jungle: three days later**_

"I-it should be, you know, just up ahead." Tanya checks their position on the map.

The Mighty Duck and the Teen Titans have been hiking in the jungle for nearly four hours now. It turned out that Danny's grandfather knew of the Guavvo fruit the Titans were looking for and had given them a map on how to get there. The Ducks agreed to help them in their search; after all it was the least they could do after the Titans had help save their youngest member. As soon as Nosedive and Beast Boy had recovered enough to make the journey they were off. Of course Wildwing had been keeping a close eye on his younger sibling since then. So have the Titans with Beast Boy. Both were still subject to dizzy spells; get tiered easier, and fainting spells. Though you wouldn't think it by watching them play and wrestled around with each other. The young duck had just tackled the green changeling and was soon rolling around with a green Labrador retriever.

"I gotcha now!" The blonde teen cried once he pinned the dog down and rapidly scratch/tickled it's light green belly. As everyone knows that causes a dog's hind leg to kick rapidly in the air. "Yea, ya like that huh? Yes you do, yes you do!"

"Hey, knock it off you two," called the masked leader, "and stay close; I don't want you to get separated from us again."

With unison groans the two stop their fun. "Boy, That's a first." Said Robin, "Usually we to yell at Beast Boy to get him to stop goofing around."

"He's only does it so you'd lighten up every-so-often." Wildwing pauses and glances back towards his brother. "Dive's the same way. No matter how bad or how serious things get he always gets us to laugh and reminds us to relax once in a while."

"H-hey guys!" called Tanya from over a hill. "I found the, um, you know, tree!"

And what a tree it was. The leaves were so thick you'd be lucky to find a small stream of light in the shade. The branches stretched out like a fan and were heavy with small plump fruit. The fruit itself was sort of oblong in shape and had a light yellow color. It looked like a cross between and eggplant and a banana.

"Well, there it is. Finally," stated Raven as she picked off one of the fruit with her powers and had float towards Beast Boy.

"Eat up little green bro." replied the blonde duck with and grin.

"Little green bro?" asked the older brother.

"Oh, we've adopted each other as brothers."

"Say what?" asked Cyborg, mirroring the expressions of the other Titans.

By this time Beast Boy had finished eating his fruit "Yep, Dive and I are Pen-Pal Brothers now. There was this Big Bro/Big Sis program advertisement at the hotel and we've signed up for it. He's my official Big Bro."

"And Beastie's my official Little Bro." then turning towards his brother with a smile. "Now we have another thing in common, Wing."

The masked mallard look at the two for while. Only his brother could find a way to make friend that could double as a pet and find a way to keep them. The whole scene had him laughing. "You… ha-ha-ha. You always were…ha-ha-ha, a copy duck, Dive!" he gave his little brother a nuggie as he laughed. To the green boy he added. "Welcome to the club."

And with that they all made there way towards the village. Dive and BB were already making plans about writing at least three times a week and upcoming visiting days to each other's homes. Which, of course, would have restrictions on certain forms of entertainment, such as practical jokes. Which, of course, Nosedive and Beast Boy happily agreed to… with their fingers crossed behind their backs!

The End


End file.
